Les épreuves de la vie
by leanora-potter
Summary: Son destin était d'aimer une femme pour qui il était prêt à mourir ; et d'être aimé par une autre qui sacrifiera tout pour lui… La vie de Severus Rogue de son entrée à Poudlard jusqu'à la disparition de Voldemort (fin de la première guerre)
1. Prologue

Prologue

**31 octobre 1997** – France, Paris

C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée d'automne, le soleil filtré à travers la vitre du salon. Une jeune fille était installée dans le canapé, plongé dans un vieux grimoire de magie. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et les yeux couleur émeraude, sans être jolie, elle avait du charme. Aujourd'hui, elle allait fêter son 17ème anniversaire. Une femme entra dans la pièce, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil. Yseult Mcgall, malgré sa trentaine bientôt fané, était encore très belle, elle avait de magnifique cheveux blond et les yeux bleus. Elle regarda sa fille avec tendresse.

**Yseult** : Camille.

La jeune fille releva la tête, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire. Elle se leva et elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

**Camille :** Maman, j'étais si inquiète.

**Yseult **: Pardonne-moi. Mais je devais m'absenter quelques heures pour aller chercher ton cadeau.

**Camille** : Il ne fallait pas maman.

Yseult lui tendit un paquet enveloppé dans du papier. La jeune fille le prit, elle déchira l'emballage et elle découvrit un livre.

**Yseult** : Ce n'est pas qu'un simple livre. Ceci est le journal de ta mère biologique. Tu te souviens quand tu étais petite, je t'ai expliqué que je n'étais pas ta vrai maman, que ta mère biologique t'avais confié à moi pour te protéger. Je lui avais juré de ne pas te révéler ton histoire avant ton 17ème anniversaire.

**Camille** : Quoi que je sache, tu seras toujours ma maman. Tu es celle qui m'a aimé, protégé et éduqué. Tu connais tout de moi comme une vraie mère.

**Yseult **: Je le sais ma chérie. Je vais te laisser faire connaissance avec tes parents. Si tu as des questions, j'y répondrai du mieux que je pourrai.

La jeune fille serra sa mère dans ses bras. Puis, elle s'installa dans la canapé et elle ouvrit la journal. Camille partie dans le passé, 27 ans plus tôt, où l'histoire de ses parents commence sur le quai qu'une gare…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Le train siffla prêt au départ. Une femme et son jeune fils se trouvaient sur le quai. La femme était mince, le visage cireux, l'air revêche, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son fils La mère regardait son petit garçon qui était entrain de fixer une famille : un couple en compagnie de deux fillettes. Elle les reconnut, ils habitaient dans la même ville qu'eux. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Elle était fière car il allait faire son entrée à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie anglaise. La femme se nommait Eileen Rogue et son fils, Severus Rogue.

**Eileen **: Il va être l'heure Severus.

**Severus **: Oui mère.

La femme serra son fils dans ses bras, puis elle le regarda monter dans le train. Son fils était la meilleure chose qu'elle avait su réussir. Dans sa jeunesse, elle n'avait pas toujours fait les bons choix, sa plus grosse erreur avait été d'épouser un moldu, celui-ci l'avait méprisé car il haïssait la magie. Mais depuis qu'elle avait donné le jour à Severus, les coups avaient commencé à tomber. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour protéger son fils. Elle se sentait sereine de le savoir en sécurité à Poudlard, loin des coups de son mari. Elle fit un salut de la main à Severus. Puis, le train siffla et il s'éloigna du quai.

Dans le train, Severus partie à la recherche de son amie Lily. Il finit par la retrouver, elle était dans un compartiment occupé par deux garçons. Severus entra et il s'assit en face de son amie. Celle-ci lui en voulait à cause d'une histoire de lettre et de Pétunia, la sœur de Lily. Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus arriva à dérider Lily. Ils se mirent à discuter de leur entrée à Poudlard.

**Severus** : Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard.

En entendant ce nom, l'un des garçons se tourna vers eux. Il se nommait James Potter.

**James** : Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard ? Moi je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ?

James se tourna vers son ami qui se prélassait sur la banquette en face de lui. Celui-ci se nommait Sirius Black. Il n'avait pas l'air très content.

**Sirius** : Toute ma famille était à Serpentard.

**James **: Nom d'un chien ! Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

Sirius eut enfin un sourire.

**Sirius **: Peut être que je ferai une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix ?

James souleva une épée invisible.

**James** : _Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux_ ! Comme mon père.

Severus émit une petite exclamation méprisante. James reporta son attention sur lui.

**James** : Cela te pose un problème ?

**Severus** : Non. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect…

**Sirius** : Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ?

James éclata de rire, Lily se redressa, le teint rougissant, et regarda successivement James et Sirius avec hostilité.

**Lily** : Viens Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

James et Sirius imitèrent sa voix hautaine. James essaya de faire un croche-pied à Severus lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

**Sirius **: A bientôt Servilus !

Severus referma la porte bruyamment. Il suivit Lily vers un autre compartiment, celui-ci n'était occupé que par deux enfants de première année, Kate et Frank Londubat, ils étaient jumeaux. Ils appartenaient à une ancienne famille de sorciers. Kate avait de long cheveux noir et les yeux verts. Quant à son frère, il était châtain et les yeux marrons. Pendant que Lily et Kate fessaient connaissance, Severus ignora Frank et il regarda le paysage par la fenêtre et il se plongea dans ses pensées.

Il pensait à sa mère qui était à ses yeux son héroïne, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, elle avait été son bouclier, empêchant son père de lever la main sur lui. Il aurait tant voulu être plus fort pour la protéger. Son entrée à Poudlard lui donnait de l'espoir. Quand il saurait utiliser parfaitement la magie, il vengerait sa mère. Il montrerait à son père que les sorciers étaient mille fois supérieurs aux moldus.

Soudain, il fut sorti de ses pensées par Kate, celle-ci venait de réprimander son frère qui avait dit une chose sur Severus. Frank, vexé, sortie du compartiment en claquant la porte.

**Kate **: Il ne faut pas faire attention à mon frère, il a tendance à mettre les gens dans des paniers.

Severus se tourna vers Lily qui haussa les épaules. Le jeune garçon trouvait que cette Kate était vraiment étrange.

Le train arriva à Poudlard, les premières années furent conduit dans la grande salle par le professeur Minerval Mcgonagall. Celle-ci posa sur l'estrade devant les professeurs un tabouret puis un chapeau tout usé. Le choixpeau magique se mit à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre t^te_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! (1)_

Puis le silence retomba dans la grande salle et le professeur Mcgonagall déroula un parchemin et elle commença à faire l'appel pour la répartition des premières années dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

**Mcgonagall** : Abbot Luka

Un garçon assez grand pour son age s'avança vers l'estrade, il mit le choixpeau sur la tête. Le choixpeau hurla aussitôt dans la grande salle :

**Choixpeau **: Poufsouffle.

La table de Poufsouffle a applaudit le nouveau venu qui est allé s'installer à une place libre.

Puis le professeur Mcgonagall a continué l'appel : Abbot Alexia (Gryffondor), Black Sirius (Gryffondor), Bones Anne (Serdaigle), Cambell Eric (Poufsouffle), Evans Lily (Gryffondor), Goyle Jack (Serpentard), Grabbe Edward (Serpentard), Mcgall Alice (Poufsouffle), Londubat Frank (Gryffondor), Londubat Kate (Serpentard), Lupin Remus (Gryffondor), Pettigrow Petter (Gryffondor), Potter James (Gryffondor).

Puis au bout d'un moment, on appella Severus. Il se dirigea vers l'estrade. En s'asseyant, il croisa le regard pénétrant de kate, assit à la table des Serpentards. Il mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

**Choixpeau **: Serpentard !

Severus se leva et il alla à la table des Serpentard où il trouva une place de libre à coté de Kate. Il était heureux car il était dans la maison de sa mère. Oui, il était un Serpentard et il en était fier. Il esperait avoir enfin trouvé sa place. Mais, il était déçu que son amie Lily est été envoyé dans la maison des Gryffondor.

La répartition finit sur Wallace Tom qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Puis, le directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore, se leva et il murmura une formule pour faire apparaître sur les tables des mets délicieux. Tout le monde se jeta sur la nourriture.

Pendant le repas, un étudiant de 5ème année, avec un insigne de préfet, s'installa avec son assiette à coté de Severus.

**Etudient : **Salut, il paraît que tu es le fils d'Eileen Prince ?

**Severus : **Oui, je m'appelle Severus Rogue.

**Etudient : **Nos mères sont amies. Je me nomme Lucius Malfoy. Je pense qu'on pourrait apprendre à se connaître. Qu'en penses-tu ?

**Severus : **Oui. . . . .

**Lucius : **Ne sois pas si timide. . . . . Au faite, la règle des Serpentard est de mépriser toutes les autres maisons, mais surtout celle des Gryffondor.

**Severus : **D'accord, je vais essayer de m'en souvenir.

Severus tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondor, où se trouvait son amie Lily. Pouvait-il mépriser sa seule amie ? Kate suivit son regard, elle regarda son frère rire avec quatre autres garçons. Elle était rassuré de voir son frère se faire de nouveaux amis, ainsi il ne saurait pas si déçu qu'elle soit à Serpentard.

A la fin du repas, le professeur Dumbledore sa leva et le volume sonore de la grande salle baissa tout à coup.

**Dumbledore : **Tout d'abord, je suis très heureux de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je profite pendant que vous etes encore réveillé de vous annoncer que le professeur Chourave a planté cette année un saule cogneur dans le parc, donc je vous demande la plus grande prudence. Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous dire que la liste des objets interdits sera affichée demain sur la porte de son bureau. Il se fait tard, il est temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher, je vous dis donc à demain pour la rentrée.

Tous les élèves se levèrent pour se rendre dans leur maison respective en suivant leurs préfets. Severus fit un geste de la main à Lily qui ne le vit pas. Kate se plaça à coté de lui, elle souhaitait devenir son amie. Severus décida de l'ignorer. Ils gagnèrent la maison des Serpentard, les filles partirent d'un coté et les garçons de l'autre.

Après s'être couché dans son lit, Severus repensa à cette journée qui avait peut être changé sa vie. Il pensa à Lily qui semblait s'éloigner de lui. Puis, ses pensées allèrent vers Kate, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette fille avait l'air de faire une fixation sur lui. Puis, il pensa à James Potter, il sentait qu'il serait un ennemi pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Pour finir, il se dit que Lucius Malfoy pouvait être une connaissance de poids. Tout à ses pensées, il s'endormit paisiblement.

_(1) chanson de Choixpeau qui se trouve dans le tome 1 d'Harry Potter_

Note : ce chapitre contient des souvenirs de Severus Rogue qui se trouvent dans le tome 7, chapitre 33 : Le récit du Prince.


	3. chapitre 2 : Prophétie

Chapitre II : Prophétie

Trois années s'étaient écroulées depuis cette première rentrée à Poudlard. Kate, à 14 ans, était devenue une adolescente avec une forte personnalité. Au début, Kate avait souffert de son entrée dans la maison Serpentard, elle avait demandé au choixpeau de la mettre dans une maison différente que celles où avaient été ses parents, son frère et le reste de sa famille. Seule la maison des Serpentard n'avait hébergé aucun Londubat depuis plusieurs décennies. Elle voulait faire ses propres choix, loin de l'influence des siens.

Cela bien sûr n'avait pas plus à son père. A chaque retour de vacances, l'adolescente se disputait avec son père à cause de son choix et de ses fréquentations au sein de la maison Serpentard.

Durant cette difficile première année, Kate était devenue le bouc émissaire de ses cousins et de leurs amis. Seul Frank, son jumeau, prenait sa défense. Celui-ci l'avait intégré auprès des Gryffondor. Rapidement, Lily et Alice étaient devenues ses amies, ainsi que les Maraudeurs. Elle passait tout son temps libre avec eux. Tout cela lui avait forgé le caractère et elle ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds.

Sa seule désolation avait été son échec à devenir l'amie de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci refusait tout contact avec elle. Kate ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Elle savait les sentiments que le jeune garçon avait pour Lily Evans. Mais, elle avait de la peine de voir que Lily ne voyait en lui qu'un ami. Kate attendait, mais elle serait toujours là pour Severus, même s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle, elle s'accrocherait à lui quoi qu'il arrive.

Décembre arriva bien rapidement, la neige avait recouvert Poudlard, ainsi que toute la région. Kate, maintenant en 4ème année, se rendit avec Alice, Lily et Mary à Prés-au-lard. Au cours de l'après-midi, les quatre jeunes filles croisèrent les Maraudeurs et Frank.

Alors que James essayait de séduire Lily. Kate traîna un Peter tout timide vers la boutique qu'une voyante.

**Kate : **Viens Peter, on va rire.

**Peter **_(Bégayant)_** : **Si . . . si. . . . . . tu. . . . . . tu. . . . . . tu. . . . Veux.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent en face d'une vieille gitane.

**Gitane : **Je commence par qui ?

**Kate : **Par moi.

La gitane regarda la jeune fille comme si elle essayait de lire dans son âme. Puis, elle plongea dans sa boule de cristal.

**Gitane : **Je vois que votre destin est lié à celui d'un jeune garçon à l'âme torturé et à un cœur divisé par deux amours et par deux maîtres. Votre union sera bénie par la naissance d'un enfant. Mais la mort rôde autour de vous, elle ne vous épargnera pas.

**Kate : **C'est tout ?

**Gitane : **Oui, jeune fille . . . . Profitait de chaque instant, car votre vie se terminera de façon tragique.

**Kate** _(Ironiquement)_ : Oh ! Je vais en prendre note ! A mon ami maintenant.

La gitane regarda avec dégoût le garçon qu'elle avait devant elle. Puis, elle se plongea à nouveau dans sa boule. Soudain la voix de la gitane changea.

**Gitane : **Votre futur maître sera détruit par les 4 piliers du sang de Poudlard . . . Unis par le même combat . . . Nul ne pourra les détruire . . . Ils se réveilleront digne de leurs ancêtres. . . Celui marqué du signe de Serpentard, aura un cœur pur et fort . . . L'enfant de Gryffondor sera reconnu comme le Survivant . . . La sage de Serdaigle honorera la justice. . . . . . . Quant à l'enfant de Poufsouffle, il sera juste et loyale envers ses amis . . . . Ils se reconnaîtront grâce au lion, à l'aigle, au Serpent et au Blaireau . . . Lors de la dernière bataille, craignez-les car ils vaincront le maître des ténèbres . . . Les héritiers de Poudlard resteront liés à jamais.

Puis la gitane reprit une voix normale.

**Gitane : **Votre amour pour la fille de votre cœur est cause perdue . . . Vous trouverez le repos de cet amour que par la mort.

**Kate : **Euh ! Merci madame.

Kate paya la gitane puis elle sortit de la boutique avec Peter.

**Kate : **Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit que cela serait drôle. Je parie qu'elle annonce une mort terrible à tout le monde.

Kate aperçu au loin leurs amis et elle courut les rejoindre. Kate était heureuse car la voyante lui avait révélé qu'elle sera liée à Severus. La voyante n'avait pas dit son nom, mais elle savait que cela ne pouvait être que lui. Un jour, elle arriverait à briser la carapace du jeune garçon et il serait à elle. Elle mit tout de même dans un coin de sa tête la prophétie que la voyante avait révélé sur Peter. Kate avait l'impression que cela aurait de l'importance dans le futur.

Resté seul, Peter réfléchit très vite. La gitane lui avait révélé que le mage noir pourrait être détruit par 4 personnes. Mais, il savait le mage très puissant. Il était en train de poser le pour et le contre pour le rejoindre. Enfin, il prit sa décision, il rejoindrait Lord Voldemort après ses études. Il serait ainsi avec un sorcier puissant et il n'aurait plus jamais peur. Il regarda Kate avec adoration.

**Peter : **Un jour, je le jure que tu seras à moi Kate. Je suis le seul à te mériter.

L'année scolaire arrivait bientôt à la fin, tout le monde s'était plongé dans les révisions. Sauf Sirius Black, celui-ci ne rêvait plus que d'une certaine Serpentard. Il vouait à Kate une grande affection. Il ne voulait plus garder cela pour lui. Il devait lui dire ses sentiments.

Sirius trouva Kate avec son frère devant la grande salle.

**Sirius : **Kate, je peux te parler en privé ?

**Kate : **Heu ! Si tu veux ! _(à Frank) _On en reparlera ce soir.

Puis, Kate et Sirius allèrent dans un endroit désert. Sirius rassembla tout son courage et il finit par dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis de longs mois.

**Sirius : **Kate, je suis. . . . . . Je t'aime !

**Kate **_(surprise) _**: **Sirius, je. . . . . . Je suis désolé, mais mon cœur est déjà pris.

Sirius venait de comprendre qu'il avait perdu Kate et que quelqu'un d'autre avait gagné son cœur. Et il pensait savoir qui.

**Sirius **_(triste) _**: **C'est lui ? Hein ! C'est Rogue ?

**Kate : **Sirius je t'en prie ne lui fait pas de mal. Je l'aime et il n'a rien fait pour cela. Il m'a toujours repoussé. Mais cela ne serait toujours que lui, mon amour véritable.

**Sirius **_(résigné)_** : **Si jamais il te rend malheureuse, je te jure que je lui tomberais dessus.

**Kate :**Promet moi que nous resterons amis ?

**Sirius **_(à contre coeur)_** : **Je te le promets.

Kate l'embrassa sur la joue puis elle traîna Sirius jusqu'à la grande salle.

Mais dans un coin sombre du couloir, un jeune garçon avait tout entendu, Peter Pettigrow avait le cœur remplit de haine envers Sirius. Comment avait-il le droit d'approcher Kate ? Il haïssait aussi Severus pour avoir l'amour de sa Kate, alors qu'il ne la voyait même pas.

**Peter : **Kate sera un jour à moi, je le jure, elle sera à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Puis, il eut un sourire diabolique.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Maudit

Chapitre III : Maudit

Severus était en 5ème année, l'été précédent, Severus avait perdu son père, un étrange incident lui avait couté la vie. Depuis, Eileen avait retrouvé confiance en elle. Elle aidait son fils du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle savait qu'il était en train de faire des mauvais choix, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

Severus avait fini par devenir l'ami de Kate Londubat, la jeune fille était devenue en quelques semaines sa confidence. Il se sentait bien en se présence.

**Severus **: Je n'en peux plus du mépris de ton frère et des quatre autres crétins. Un jour, je vais finir par leurs jeter un sort qu'ils regretteront toute leur vie.

**Kate **: Severus, tu ne vois pas qu'ils essayent de te faire commettre une erreur. Je t'en pris, quoi qu'il arrive ne répond pas à leur provocation.

**Severus **: Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un Déchet, un moins que rien.

**Kate :** Leur jugement n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Tu es Severus, mon meilleur ami, celui à qui je peux tout confier. Et moi ce que je vois c'est un jeune homme intelligent qui à une grande soif de savoir.

**Severus **: Cela ne te dérange pas que je sois différent des autres et que j'étudie la magie noire.

**Kate **: Pas du tout ! Pourquoi devrais-je te voir différemment pour cela ? Je suis ton amie et rien ne m'empêchera de le rester.

**Severus **: C'est bizarre avec toi, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tout est beaucoup plus facile.

**Kate** : C'est fait pour cela une véritable amie.

Kate se leva et elle embrassa la joue de Severus avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir. Rester seul, Severus s'assit contre le mur, à chaque fois que son amie fessait cela, il avait les jambes en coton et il avait l'impression que son déjeuné ne voulait pas passer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Les Maraudeurs avaient pour sport favoris de pourrir la vie de Severus. Celui-ci avait réussis à supporter leurs blagues et leurs brimades grâce à l'amitié de Kate et à l'amour qu'il vouait à Lily. Mais, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il exploserait.

Un samedi matin, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le couloir qui menait aux cachots des Serpentard, Severus tomba sur Sirius Black.

**Sirius : **Tiens ! Mais c'est mon ami Servilus.

**Severus : **Black dégage, tu es sur mon chemin.

**Sirius : **Rogue arrêt de tourner autour de nous ou il pourrait bien t'arriver quelque chose.

Puis, il se mit à rire. Severus le regarda avec méprit et il continua son chemin. Mais Sirius le rattrapa.

**Sirius : **Hé Rogue ! Tu veux peut être savoir pourquoi Lupin disparaît, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie de savoir. Et bien surveille Pomfresh, elle va souvent au saule cogneur. Là, tu as juste à appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre avec un grand bâton et il ne te restera plus qu'a suivre le chemin.

**Severus : **Pourquoi, je t'écouterai Black.

**Sirius :** T'es pas obligé de me croire.

Puis Sirius partit dans le couloir en éclatant de rire. Severus reprit son chemin. Il rêvait depuis si longtemps de connaitre le secret des Maraudeurs, qu'il était prêt à oublier toute prudence. Il se décida qu'il ne craignait rien à suivre Mrs Pomfresh de loin.

C'est ce qu'il fit le soir même, arrivé dans le tunnel sous le saule cogneur, Severus entendit des hurlements qui lui glaça le sang. Il se décida comme même à continuer malgré la peur, Quand, il arriva au bout du tunnel, il resta pétrifié de terreur. Là, devant lui se tenait un loup-garou en furie. Soudain il fut tiré en arrière dans le tunnel et ramener à la surface. C'était Potter. Severus en colère essaya de se dégager.

**Severus : **Lâche-moi Potter ! Tout cela c'est de la faute de Black ! Il savait que je le ferais.

**James : **Arrête Rogue, fait pas l'idiot !

Quelques minutes plus tard, revenu à l'air libre, ils furent accueillit par le professeur Dumbledore qui leur firent signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore jeta un regard perçant à Severus.

**Dumbledore : **James, je vous remercie d'être intervenu à temps.

**James : **C'était normal professeur. J'ai fait la leçon à Sirius, il sait qu'il est allé trop loin.

**Dumbledore : **Bien. Je m'occuperai de Mr Black plus tard. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

James se leva sans jeter un seul regard à Severus. Une fois seul, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et il se plaça devant le jeune homme.

**Dumbledore : **Vous s'avez s'en doute que James Potter vient de vous sauver la vie, Severus.

**Severus : **Oui et cela me dégoûtera toute ma vie d'avoir une dette envers lui. Mais je serai la payer en temps voulu comme tout bon sorcier qui se respecte.

**Dumbledore : **Je vais bien sur vous demander de garder secret ce que vous avez vu cette nuit.

**Severus** : Ai-je le choix ?

**Dumbledore** : Bien ! Il se fait tard, je vous conseille d'aller vous couchez, Bonne nuit Severus.

Severus sortit du bureau, sur le chemin de sa maison il laissa éclater sa fureur contre les Maraudeurs. Il les détestait, mais il haïssait surtout Black. Severus se demandait comment il allait pouvoir vivre avec une dette envers Potter. Il se jura de la payer assez vite pour ne plus avoir à vivre avec.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lily et Severus traversèrent la cour du château. Ils se disputaient. Kate les regarda de loin. Le jeune fille était inquiète depuis ce qui était arrivé à Mary Macdonald, une amie de Lily, elle craignait que certaines fréquentation de Severus, lui cause un jour du tors. Kate se rapprocha de ses amis pour entendre leur discussion.

**Severus** : Je pensais que nous étions amis ? Et même les meilleurs amis, non ?

**Lily **: C'est vrai, Sev, mais je n'aime pas certaines personnes que tu fréquentes ! Je déteste Avery et Mulciber ! Mulciber qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Sev ? Il me donne la chair de poule ! Tu sais ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Mary Macdonald, l'autre jour ?

Lily s'approcha d'un pilier et s'y adossa, observant Severus.

**Severus** : Ce n'était rien. Une simple plaisanterie, rien de plus…

**Lily** : C'était de la magie noire. Si tu trouves ça drôle…

**Severus** : Et tout ce que font Potter et ses copains ?

Son visage se colora. Il était incapable de contenir sa rancœur.

**Lily** : Qu'est ce que Potter a voir là-dedans ?

**Severus **: Ils sortent en douce la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lupin. Où va-t-il comme ça ?

**Lily **: Il est malade. C'est ce qu'on dit…

**Severus** : Tous les mois à la pleine lune ?

**Lily** : Je connais ta théorie. D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédé par eux ? Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit ?

**Severus** : J'essaye simplement de te montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tout le monde semble le croire.

L'intensité du regard de Severus fit rougir Lily.

**Lily** : Eux, au moins, ne pratiquent pas la magie noire.

Elle baissa la voix.

**Lily **: Et tu es bien ingrat. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit. Tu t'es faufilé dans ce tunnel, sous le Saule cogneur, et James Potter t'a sauvé de ce qu'il y a là-bas…

Les traits de Severus se déformèrent et il bredouilla.

**Severus** : Sauvé ? Sauvé ? Tu crois qu'il jouait les héros ? C'était sa peau qu'il sauvait et celle de ses amis ! Tu ne vas pas… Je ne te permettrai pas…

**Lily** : Me permettre ? Me permettre ?

Les yeux d'un vert brillant de Lily n'étaient plus que deux fentes. Severus battit aussitôt en retraite.

**Severus** : Je ne voulais pas dire… Simplement, je ne veux pas que le ridicule te… Tu lui plais, tu lui plais, à James Potter ! Et il n'est pas… Tout le monde pense… le grand héros de Quidditch…

Les mots semblaient lui avoir été arrachés de la bouche contre son gré. Il avait du mal à être cohérent. Lily haussa les sourcils.

**Lily** : Je sais que James Potter est arrogant. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. Mais l'idée que se font Mulciber et Avery de l'humour relève de la pure et simple malfaisance. La malfaisance, Sev. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec eux.

Severus se détendit en entendant Lily insulter Potter. Lily était sa meilleure amie et celle qu'il aimait le plus sur cette terre. Il n'écouta pas la suite des reproches de sa meilleure amie.

De son coté, Kate s'éloigna d'eux. Ce qu'elle avait entendu ne lui plaisait pas. Severus était vraiment aveuglé par son amour pour Lily qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte que celle-ci venait de lui faire des reproches. Kate était dégoûtée de leur comportement. Elle voulait tant que Severus la remarque enfin.

L'année l'écroula sans autre accident entre les Maraudeurs et Severus. Juin finit par arriver ainsi que les examens des BUSES. Severus passa de longue journée à réviser ses cours en compagnie de Kate. La jeune fille, amoureuse du jeune homme, passait le plus de temps en sa compagnie pour essayer de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, ce qui n'était pas du tout gagné.

Le grand jour des examens arriva, tout en composant, Severus jeta des coups d'œil du coté des 4 Maraudeurs éparpillés dans la grande salle, puis vers Kate et Lily qui avaient l'air très concentré. Puis, se fut la fin de l'examen, Severus était très content de lui car il avait répondu à toutes les questions.

Le professeur Flitwick fit voler toutes les copies à travers la salle, mais il tomba sous le poids de toutes les copies, plusieurs élèves l'aidèrent à se relever.

**Professeur** : Merci les enfants, allez prendre l'air maintenant.

Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle. Severus suivit discrètement les Maraudeurs dehors, ils s'installèrent prés du lac. Severus resta à distance raisonnable, puis il aperçut un peu plus loin Kate, Lily , Alice et Mary entrain de discuter.

Soudain, Black le repéra, Severus essaya de se défendre mais James s'y mit aussi, ce qui n'était pas très équitable deux contre un. Severus se retrouva la tête en bas. Black et Potter riaient. Soudain quelqu'un vient à son secours.

**Voix **: Laissez le TRANQUILLE !

James et Sirius se retournèrent. James se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux. C'était Lily qui venait de prendre sa défense contre les deux Gryffondor.

**James** : Ca va Evans ?

**Lily **: Relâche le Potter !

**James** : D'accord, si tu sors avec moi Evans !

**Lily** : Va te faire voir Potter !

Severus en colère d'être défendu par celle qu'il aimait, se laissa dominer par la haine.

**Severus **: Laisse-moi tranquille sang-de- bourbe !

Lily furieuse de l'insulte dont elle venait de faire l'objet, fini par laisser tomber.

**Lily** : Fait-ce que tu veux Potter, en faite ce n'est même pas mes affaires.

Puis, elle tourna les talons. Severus en voyant le sourire de Black comprit ce qui allait se passer. Black allait l'humilier en publique en lui retirant ses vêtements. Severus ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les visages hilares de tous les autres.

Soudain, il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Il rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était toujours habillé. Son regard tomba sur Kate qui faisait face aux Maraudeurs la baguette levée. Elle avait jeté à Potter et à Black son légendaire sort du saucisson. Tout le monde regardait la jeune fille qui s'était transformé en une véritable furie.

**Kate :** Potter, Black vous êtes et vous serez toute votre vie des idiots. Je vous jure de ne jamais vous pardonner et je vous ferais payer très cher ce que vous alliez faire.

Remus Lupin voulu prendre la défense de ses amis, Mais Kate le coupa du regard.

**Kate** : Lupin avant d'être leur avocat soit leur conscience, met-leur du plomb dans la tête à ces deux crétins.

Puis, elle s'éloigna à grand pas. Tout le monde s'écarta à son passage. Severus partit en courant en direction du château, il avait le cœur remplit de colère. Il venait d'être humilié en publique, il avait était odieux avec Lily qu'il adorait et il s'était fait défendre par Kate. Un Rogue défendu par une fille s'était le monde à l'envers. Il en voulait à Kate d'être intervenu. Il se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait défendu contre les Maraudeurs. Kate se comportait vraiment en mère poule avec lui, ce qu'il n'aimait pas.

Le soir, Severus se rendit devant l'entrée de la maison de Gryffondor. Il voulait s'expliquer et se réconcilier avec sa meilleure amie. Lily finit par le rejoindre devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre et elle croisa les bras attendant que Severus lui disse ce qu'il était venu lui dire.

**Severus** : Je suis désolé.

**Lily** : Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

**Severus** : Je suis désolé !

**Lily** : Epargne ta salive. Je suis sortie simplement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.

**Severus **: C'est vrai. Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça ma simplement…

**Lily** : Echappé ?

Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans la voix de Lily.

**Lily** : Il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts… Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est ce pas ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais il la referma aussitôt sans avoir prononcé un seul mot.

**Lily **: Je ne veux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne.

**Severus **: Non... Ecoute, je ne voulais pas…

**Lily** : … Me traiter de Sang-De-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-De-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?

Luttant avec lui-même, Severus était sur le point de parler. Mais avec un regard méprisant, Lily tourna les talons et se glissa par le trou du portait. Severus comprit à cet instant qu'il l'avait perdu à jamais. Il rentra à Serpentard où il trouva refuge auprès de Kate. Ce soir là, La jeune fille avait comprit que Lily avait coupé tout contact avec Severus et qu'il était maintenant tout à elle. Elle ferait tout pour qu'il ne soit qu'à elle.

Note : ce chapitre contient des souvenirs de Severus Rogue qui se trouvent dans le tome 7, chapitre 33 : Le récit du Prince.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Mangemort

Chapitre IV : Mongemort

Severus venait d'avoir 17 ans. Il était en 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il savait que sa mère était gravement malade. Eileen n'avait plus que quelques mois à vivre. La seule consolation de celle-ci était de savoir que Kate était au côté de son fils, malgré le mépris des autres.

Kate, de son coté, ne parlait plus à sa famille. Elle avait coupé les ponts avec celle-ci, sauf avec son frère jumeau, Frank dont elle était très proche. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la jeune fille avait décidé d'aller habiter chez les Rogue, elle veillerait sur Eileen. Elle avait rencontré la mère de son ami pendant l'été. Les deux femmes avaient très vite sympathisée et se vouaient une profonde affection.

Le mois de juin approchait à grand pas. Tous les 7ème années se jetèrent à corps perdu dans les révisions de leur ASPIC. Lily entra en courant dans la salle d'étude où elle rejoignit ses deux meilleures amies. Là, elle s'assit le sourire aux lèvres.

**Kate : **Que nous vaux ce sourire sur ce si joli visage ?

**Lily : **Regardez ce que m'a offert James.

Lily sortit de son décolleté un magnifique médaillon où était gravé un lion, le symbole des Gryffondor.

**Lily : **Il m'a dit que c'est un bijou très ancien et qu'il est dans sa famille depuis des générations.

Alice montra l'une de ses mains à ses amies, elle portait à un doigt une chevalière avec un P gravé dessus.

**Alice : **Frank me l'a offert.

**Kate : **Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'il ne se déciderait jamais !

**Lily : **Pourquoi un P ?

**Alice :** Frank m'a dit que c'était pour Poufsouffle !

**Kate **: Non c'est pour Paulin Londubat notre arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père ! Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que dit mon frère, Alice.

Kate éclata de rire devant le visage dépité de son amie. Mais Lily lui coupa très vite l'envie de rire.

**Lily** : Kate, je te conseille de faire attention à Severus. Son âme est noire. Ne t'approche pas de lui !

**Kate** : Tu as choisie de le fuir. Moi, je crois en lui. Toi, tu vois que son âme damné, moi je vois du bon en lui. Comment peux-tu le juger sans le connaitre ?

**Lily** : Je sais très bien ce qu'il est !

Furieuse du jugement de son amie, Kate quitta la salle d'étude sans accorder le moindre regard à Lily et Alice. Elle fila comme une flèche vers les cachots des serpentard, elle retenait ses larmes. A un détour d'un couloir, elle se cogna contre Severus. Celui-ci la retient par le bras et il la força à lui faire face. Il recula, surpris de voir la jeune fille en pleure.

**Severus** : Kate que s'est-il passé ?

Kate se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**Kate** : Je la croyais mon amie, mais elle a dit que….. Je ne crois que ce que mon cœur me dit. Severus …

Elle posa son regard émeraude sur celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Severus fut troublé par ce regard qui avait la même couleur que celui de Lily, celle qui n'avait jamais quitté son cœur.

**Severus** : Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi. Ma précieuse amie.

Kate crue ses mots qui étaient sincères. Aucun des deux ne le savaient, mais ce moment venait de lier et sceller leur destin.

L'été était déjà bien avancé, les résultats des ASPIC étaient tombé depuis plusieurs semaines, Kate veillait avec dévouement sur Eileen Rogue, mourante. Severus ne supportant plus de voir sa mère dépérir, se réfugia à cœur perdu dans la magie noire, espérant trouver un moyen de la sauver.

Un soir, Severus se rendit avec Lucius dans une sombre demeure du pays de Galles. Dans le salon, Lucius mit un genou à terre en baissant la tête devant une silhouette.

**Lucius : **Maître, je vous apporte un jeune homme qui souhaite vous servir.

**Voix : **Quel est son nom ?

**Lucius : **Severus Rogue, mon maître !

Severus vit apparaître devant lui un homme, qui n'en été plus un, au visage blanc et aux yeux rouges.

**Mage : **Tu souhaites donc rejoindre mes partisans.

Severus ferma son esprit, car il sentait que le mage essayait de rentrer dans son esprit. Severus se félicita d'avoir des connaissances en oclumancie.

**Severus : **Oui, Seigneur !

**Voldemort : **Tu me plais beaucoup. Bien ! Si tu me sers bien, je te récompenserai comme tu le mérites. . . . . Mais attention, si jamais tu me trahies, je serai sans pitié . . . . . . . Je te tuerais.

**Severus **: J'en ai conscience.

**Voldemort **: Alors ta réponse.

**Severus :** J'accepte de vous servir fidèlement.

**Voldemort **: Bien ! Je vais te poser ma marque des ténèbres.

Voldemort se dirigea vers Severus en sortant sa baguette magique.

V**oldemort : **Lève ta manche gauche, Rogue.

Severus obéit, Voldemort pointa sa baguette magique sur le bras de Severus et il dit une incantation. Severus sentit soudain une douleur horrible sur son bras où il vit apparaître un crane avec un serpent à l'intérieure. Il serra très fort les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

**Voldemort : **Bienvenu parmi mes mangemorts. Ta mission sera d'espionner Dumbledore.

**Severus** : Je le ferais.

Severus aurait tout accepté pour être au service d'un mage aussi puissant. Il était prés à tout pour sauver sa mère.

Au même moment, Kate se rendit dans Londres Moldu, elle se rendait chez Yseult, la petite sœur d'Alice.

Yseult était née Cracmol et ne se sentant pas à sa place dans sa famille de sorciers, elle avait fait le choix de s'éloigner des siens. Elle avait intégré une école moldu, mais très vite, ses professeurs s'aperçurent qu'elle était surdouée. Aujourd'hui, âgé de 16 ans, Yseult était entrée en première année à l'université pour devenir sage-femme.

Yseult l'attendait au bas de son immeuble, les deux jeunes filles étaient heureuses de se retrouver après de longs mois sans d'être vue. Elles montèrent dans l'appartement d'Yseult. Là, la jeune fille remit à Kate ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

**Yseult** : Cela n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai réussi à m'en procurer.

**Kate** : Je te remercie. Au début, Eileen voulait utiliser du poison. Mais je n'étais pas d'accord. J'ai pensé à toi. Je n'étais dit que tu pourrais trouver un moment moins horrible. Eileen souffre trop, elle veut partir.

**Yseult** : Son fils est-il au courant ?

**Kate **: Non, Eileen ne veut rien lui dire. Elle veut le protéger. Severus espère encore la sauver avec la magie.

**Yseult** : La magie ne peut pas tout résoudre. J'en sais quelque chose.

Yseult expliqua à son amie comment utiliser le fameux médicament qui allait aider Eileen à s'en allait paisiblement.

**Kate** : Eileen t'en sera reconnaissance.

**Yseult** : Tu sais que ce n'est pas légal et que s'il y a une enquête…

**Kate** : Il n'y en aura pas. Tu sais comment est notre monde archaïque, jamais personne n'ira enquêter. Eileen veut partir avec dignité.

**Yseult** : Je comprends.

Kate quitta son amie et elle retourna auprès d'Eileen Rogue. Mais quand elle entra dans la maison, Kate trouva la maison très silencieuse, elle rentra dans la chambre d'Eileen. A l'entrée, elle s'arrêta horrifié Un verre brisé se trouvait sur le sol et à coté le corps d'Eileen sans vie. Eileen avait mis fait à ses jours, seule. La jeune fille finit par s'avancer, elle se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du corps d'Eileen.

**Kate** _(en sanglot)_ : Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendu ! J'allais vous aider ! Jamais je ne me pardonnerais….

Elle vit qu'Eileen tenait dans une main un morceau de papier, elle le prit et elle l'ouvrit :

« _Kate, ma petite, pardonne moi ! Mais je devais préserver ton âme. Tu dois me promettre de veiller sur mon fils. Je sais combien tu l'aimes. J'aurais été heureuse de t'avoir pour belle-fille. Eileen Rogue_ »

Kate en lissant les quelques lignes éclata en sanglot. Eileen qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme une seconde mère avait choisi le moment de sa mort. Kate resta de longues heures à la pleurer.

La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures quand Severus rentra. Il trouva sa mère sans vie et Kate en larmes. Il fut complètement anéanti. Il pensait pourvoir sauver sa mère et il avait échoué. Il en voulu à sa mère d'avoir choisi la facilité au lieu de se battre, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans le cimetière sorcier de Londres, Severus se tenait debout face à la tombe fraiche de sa mère. Kate lui tenait le bras. Elle avait peur de le lâcher et que celui-ci s'effondre. Elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner de n'avoir pas pu aider Eileen. Severus finit par tourner la tête vers la jeune fille.

**Severus** : Il vaut mieux que tu retournes auprès de ta famille.

**Kate** : J'ai fait une promesse à ta mère et je la tiendrai !

**Severus** : Quelle promesse ?

**Kate** : Celle de rester à tes cotés et de veiller sur toi. Severus, je n'ai plus que toi. Et tu n'as plus que moi.

Severus réagit aussitôt à ses mots, en lui saisissant les poignets.

**Severus : **Ote-toi cette idée de la tête, tu n'as pas le droit de m'aimer. Je ne te mérite pas . . . .

**Kate : **Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Severus ? Est-ce parce que tu l'aimes toujours ? Ou est-ce pour autre chose ?

Il lâcha les poignets de la jeune fille et il releva la manche gauche de sa robe, puis celle de sa chemise.

**Severus : **Voilà pourquoi ?

Kate eut un regard d'horreur sur le bras gauche du jeune homme où était dessinée la marque des ténèbres.

**Severus **_(avec hargne)_** : **Maintenant, tu pourras dire au monde entier que je suis un mangemort.

**Kate : **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Severus ?

La jeune fille tomba à genoux aux pieds de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle avait tant espéré le sauver. Mais elle avait échoué. Elle se sentait si misérable. Severus eut pitié de son amie. Elle avait renoncé à tout pour rester auprès de sa mère. Il devait aujourd'hui prendre soin d'elle à son tour.

**Severus : **Kate, je regrette de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes espérances.

**Kate : **Non, Severus, c'est moi qui t'en demande trop….

**Severus : **Je serais heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés. Je suis un autre homme quand tu es auprès de moi.

Severus aida Kate à se mettre debout. Du bout des doigts, Kate caressa la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de Severus.

**Kate : **Qu'importe le maître que tu sers, je sais que ton cœur est bon, Severus.

Puis, elle força le jeune homme à la regarder dans les yeux. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de promesses silencieuses.

**Severus** : Kate…

**Kate** : Severus laisse-moi veiller dur toi.

Severus embrassa le front de Kate. Si la dernière volonté de sa mère était d'épouser Kate et de veiller sur elle. Il le ferait. Il aurait au moins un but et une raison de continuer à vivre.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Trahison

**Note de l'auteur :**Oups ! suite à une boulette de ma part, voici le bon chapitre 5. Merci à Mellyn de me l'avoir signaler ^^

**Chapitre V : Trahison**

_Du : Juin 1979_

_De : Alice Londubat_

_A : Kate Londubat_

_Ma très chère amie,_

_Je souhaite te remercier pour ton cadeau de mariage, Frank et moi-même avons été très touchés. Tu nous as vraiment manqué pour cette merveilleuse journée qui a fait de moi l'épouse de ton frère adoré. Tous nos amis étaient présents._

_Lily et James, jeunes mariés, ont retardé leur voyage de noces pour assister à notre mariage. Le mariage à l'air de leur réussir. Je sais que tu n'as toujours pas pardonné à Lily, mais elle s'en veut vraiment pour ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être que vous pourriez un jour faire la paix ?_

_Il ne manquait que Mary. Sais-tu que celle-ci vient d'avoir un petit garçon. Il se nomme Viggo. Mary s'obstine à cacher le nom du père. Je crois que cela doit être quelqu'un de très important ! la connaissance cela ne m'étonne guère._

_Sirius était accompagné d'une étrange créature, une énième conquête qui ne fera pas long feu, comme toutes les autres. Quant à Remus, il continue à fuir la gente féminine. Penses-tu qu'il est un penchant pour les hommes ?_

_Sérieusement, Kate, tu manques cruellement à ta mère. Augusta fait bonne figure, mais elle n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Quelle mère peut oublier et renier son enfant ? Ton père n'a rien compris de tes choix. Je ne les approuve pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais oublier jusqu'à ton nom. Tu restes mon amie et accessoirement ma belle-sœur adorée !_

_Je t'embrasse, ainsi que ton frère._

_Alice Londubat_

xxxxxxxxxx

Kate reposa la lettre de sa belle-sœur sur la table et elle se tourna vers Severus qui était assit en face d'elle en train de lire le journal.

**Kate **: Je suis heureuse pour mon frère.

**Severus** : Ne t'inquiète pas ton tour viendra.

Kate se leva et elle enleva sa tasse de café, elle passant devant Severus qui posa son journal, il l'attrapa par la taille et il la força à s'assoir sur ses genoux.

**Kate **: Severus !

Severus tendit à Kate un petit sachet noir. Kate le prit et elle en sortit une broche en forme de Serpent.

**Kate : **Elle est magnifique !

**Severus : **Elle est très ancienne, elle a appartenu à ma mère, elle l'a hérité de ses grands-parents.

Kate garda le silence.

**Severus : **Tu aurais peut-être préféré une bague ?

**Kate : **Non, Severus c'est le plus beau présent qu'on m'est fait.

Severus, rassuré, prit la main gauche de Kate.

**Severus : **Kate Londubat acceptez-vous de devenir l'épouse de Severus Rogue, l'homme qui se tient aujourd'hui à vos côtés ?

Kate avait des larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait attendu ce moment si longtemps, enfin Severus ne serait qu'à elle.

**Kate : **Elle vous répond que oui, elle l'accepte de tout cœur !

Severus embrassa Kate, c'était leur premier baiser. Kate fit un vœu. Elle espérait une heureuse et longue vie auprès de celui qu'elle avait choisie contre l'avis de tous.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Automne 1979**

Severus se dépêcha de se rendre dans la demeure de son maître, il était porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

**Severus** : Maitre je reviens de l'auberge « la tête de sanglier », Dumbledore y avait un entretien avec Sibylle Trelawney. Et Trelawney a fait une prophétie…

**Voldemort** : Révèle-la-moi !

**Severus** : _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

**Voldemort** : Ainsi un enfant sera la cause de ma perte. Essayons de deviner qui cela peut être. Qui m'a déjà défié par trois fois ? Il y a Les Potter, les Londubat…

Severus cessa d'écouter les propos de son maître. Au deux premiers noms, il sentit le sang quitter ses veines. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait condamné la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer ou le frère de sa fiancée. A cet instant-là, il se mit à se haïr. Tout ce qu'il fessait se retournait contre lui.

**Voldemort **: Bien, je prendrais ma décision à la fin de l'été prochain. Nous y verrons plus clair. Severus, tu es un bon élément. Nous reparlerons de tout cela en temps voulu.

Severus quitta la demeure de son maître, il était complètement anéantit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Il alla chercher réconfort auprès de Kate. Sa fiancée savait qu'il avait du faire une chose horrible car il ne décrocha pas un mot pendant plusieurs jours. Elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il fessait pour le mage noir. Elle avait déjà bien trop peur pour la vie de Severus.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Févier 1980**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Kate, elle allait s'unir à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle regrettait amèrement qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne serait présent. Mais elle avait reçu le matin même un hibou d'Alice et de Frank qui avait été son plus beau cadeau de mariage. Elle portait celle-ci sur elle, caché entre son corsage et sa robe, prés de son cœur. Son frère et sa belle sœur était ainsi présent par la pensée auprès d'elle pour cette magnifique journée.

Kate suivit dans l'allée Narcissa, l'épouse de Lucius, qu'elle avait choisie pour demoiselle d'honneur. Kate portait une robe ivoire et dessus celle-ci une cape verte qui était maintenue par la broche de ses fiançailles. Elle avança lentement vers l'autel où Severus se tenait dans sa robe de sorcier de couleur bleu-noir. A coté de lui se tenait Lucius Malfoy, son témoin. De nombreux mangemorts se trouvaient dans l'assistance. Kate fit comme s'ils n'étaient pas présents et elle ne regarda que son futur mari. Bientôt, elle portera son nom et elle serait à lui.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa comme dans un rêve. Elle ne retient que le moment où Severus prononça ses vœux. Elle fut très émue et touché par la sincérité des mots de son mari.

Sa nuit de noce fut merveilleuse. Au matin, Kate se réveilla la première, elle caressa le visage endormit de son mari. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur le bras gauche de Severus où la marque des ténèbres se dessinait.

**Kate : **Que tu sois le serviteur du maître noir ne me fait rien ! Mais si jamais tu viens à mourir, je te jure que je viendrais te rejoindre car vivre sans toi, cela me sera impossible.

Puis elle se blottit contre son mari qui dormait à point fermé.

**Kate : **Je t'aime Severus.

Puis, elle se rendormit à l'abri dans les bras de Severus.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Mai 1980**

Dans la demeure de Lord Voldemort se tenait une réunion.

**Voldemort : **Ainsi tu souhaites devenir l'un de mes mangemorts ?

**Voix : **Oh, oui ! Grand Seigneur ! Je peux vous êtes utiles, je serais votre espion auprès des Potter !

**Voldemort : **Bien… Mais je vois que tu veux me demander une faveur ?

Peter, car c'était bien lui, tremblait de tous ses membres.

**Peter : **Oui, Grand Seigneur !

**Voldemort : **Si tu me donnes ce que je veux, tu auras ce que tu convoites. . . .

**Peter : **Je vous servirai jusqu'à la mort.

**Voldemort : **alors Bienvenu parmi mes fidèles !

Puis, Voldemort lui posa la marque des ténèbres sur le bras droit. C'est ainsi que Peter changea de camp et qu'il trahit ses anciens amis. Tout cela pour avoir l'amour d'une femme qui appartenait à un autre.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Rédemption

**Chapitre VI : Rédemption**

Du : 31 Juillet 1980

De : Alice Londubat

A : Kate Londubat

Ma très chère Kate,

Je suis heureuse de t'annoncer la naissance de ton neveu, Neville Frank Londubat, il est né hier. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père, mais j'espère qu'il gardera mes yeux bleus. Plus tard, il en fera craquer plus d'une. Quant à Frank, il est en adoration devant notre bébé. Cela en est presque effrayant (rire). Nous souhaiterons que tu sois la marraine de notre enfant ? Nous t'interdisons de refuser !

Ce matin, Lily a mis au monde son bébé, c'est un magnifique petit garçon, il a les yeux de sa mère. James et Lily l'ont nommé Harry. Je trouve ce prénom adorable.

Oui, je sais qu'en ce moment, je suis en mode « adorable ». Il faut me pardonner, cela est ainsi quand on devient mère. J'espère que toi aussi un jour tu auras droit à ce bonheur.

Fait attention à toi.

Nous t'embrassons,

Alice Londubat, ta belle-sœur radieuse.

Kate posa la lettre sur ses genoux et elle caressa son ventre rebondit. La jeune femme était enceinte de bientôt 6 mois, elle ne sortait plus depuis que son état se voyait. Elle ne voulait pas que sa famille apprenne qu'elle portait l'enfant de Severus. Un enfant conçu lors de leur unique nuit d'amour. Depuis leur nuit de noce, Severus ne partageait plus son lit. Il avait consommé leur mariage pour valider leur union. Mais ensuite, il n'était jamais revenu vers elle.

Son mari, qui se haïssait de ce qu'il avait fait pour servir le Mage Noir, avait fini par lui avouer l'existence de la prophétie qui liait son maître à un enfant à naitre qui pouvait être son neveu ou le fils de Lily. Elle était terriblement inquiète. Elle n'en voulait pas à son époux, mais elle haïssait tant son maître.

Kate entendit la porte d'entrée, elle cacha la lettre qu'elle avait reçue dans sa poche. La porte du salon s'ouvrit et Severus entra dans la pièce, il avait l'air complètement dévasté. Il s'assit à coté de son épouse, il posa sa main sur son ventre. Kate vit la trace de larmes sur le visage de son mari.

**Kate** : Severus ?

**Severus** : Il a choisie.

**Kate** : Qui ?

Il voulut détourner la tête, mais Kate força Severus à la regarder. Sous le regard de sa femme, il finit par lui dire la vérité.

**Severus** : Il a choisi le fils de Lily.

Kate fut soulagée que l'enfant de son frère ne soit plus en danger. Mais elle comprit que son mari n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Lily. Elle se sentait trahie, mais elle connaissait très bien les sentiments de Severus depuis des années, alors elle n'était pas plus surprise que cela.

**Kate** : Tu dois les sauver !

**Severus** : Comment ?

**Kate** : Je ne vois qu'une personne.

**Severus** : Qui ?

**Kate **: Le professeur Dumbledore.

Severus se leva et il commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Kate le vit se livrer un combat avec lui-même. Il devait accepter de demander de l'aide au professeur Dumbledore, il était la seule personne crainte de Lord Voldemort.

**Kate** : C'est la seule solution, si tu veux la sauver !

Severus tourna la tête vers Kate, son amie, son épouse, sa confidence. Elle avait l'air si calme, alors qu'il venait indirectement de lui avouer qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Lily. Elle avait cru en lui. Il devait lui prouver qu'elle avait bien fait de tout sacrifier pour lui.

**Severus** : Je vais aller le trouver. Jure-moi de ne pas bouger de chez nous. Tu es en sécurité ici, j'ai mis des sorts protecteurs autour de notre foyer. Personne ne pourra te faire de mal ni à notre enfant.

Tout en parlant, il posa sa main sur le ventre de Kate. La jeune femme savait que même si son cœur était à une autre, il l'aimait à sa façon. Puis, Severus prit sa cape, embrassa Kate sur la joue et il sortie.

Kate entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et elle éclata en sanglot, sachant qu'elle avait peut être envoyé l'homme qu'elle aimait à la mort.

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps, Severus transplagna en haut d'une colline, tout était silencieux autour de lui. Il tenait sa baguette dans la main, il était terrifié, il allait peut être mourir.

Soudain, un éclair blanc apparut, Severus tomba à genoux, sa baguette avait sauté de ses mains.

**Severus** : Ne me tuez pas !

**Voix **: Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança face à lui, éclairé par sa baguette.

**Dumbledore **: Et bien, Severus ? Quel est le message que Lord Voldemort veut me transmettre ?

**Severus** : Pas… pas de message… Je suis venu ici de ma propre initiative !

Severus se tordait les mains, il était tellement inquiet de la suite des événements qu'il avait l'impression de devenir fou.

**Severus **: C'est… C'est une mise en garde… non, plutôt une demande… S'il vous plait…

**Dumbledore** : Quelle demande pourrait donc me faire un Mangemort ?

Là, Severus lui parla de la prophétie qu'il avait entendu une année plus tôt et qu'il avait révélée à son maître.

**Dumbledore** :La prophétie ne mentionnait pas une femme. Elle parlait d'un garçon né à la fin du mois de juillet...

**Severus** : Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire ! Il pense que c'est son fils, il va la traquer... les tuer tous...

Severus expliqua qu'il avait demandé à son maitre d'épargner la mère. Mais que celui-ci avait refusé. Le professeur Dumbledore exprima son dégout face à l'attitude de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

**Dumbledore** : Vous ne vous souciez donc pas de la mort de son mari et de son enfant ? Ils peuvent bien disparaitre, du moment que vous obtenez ce que vous voulez.

Severus resta silencieux. Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers Dumbledore.

**Severus** : Cachez-les tous, dans ce cas. Mettez-la… Mettez-les… à l'abri. S'il vous plait.

**Dumbledore** : Et que me donneriez-vous en échange, Severus ?

**Severus** : En échange ?

Severus ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Il resta silencieux un petit moment. Puis, il prit sa décision. Il était temps pour lui de changer pour Elles.

**Severus** : Ce que vous voudrez.

**Dumbledore : **Acceptez d'être mon espion auprès de lord Voldemort.

**Severus : **Que devrai-je faire ?

**Dumbledore : **Servir Voldemort en lui étant fidèle ainsi nous pourrons savoir ce qu'il prépare d'avance et sauver de nombreuses vies. Je sais que vous êtes capable de le faire.

**Severus : I**l va finir par deviner que je suis un traître.

**Dumbledore : **Je sais que vous êtes un expert en oclumancie. Vous serez donc assez fort pour déjouer ses pièges.

**Severus** : Je veux qu'on laisse ma femme hors de tout cela !

**Dumbledore** : Je veillerai à que rien ne lui soit fait. Donc, nous sommes d'accord.

**Severus : **Oui professeur.

Severus venait de changer son destin. Il espérait que cela saurait assez pour sauver la vie de Lily.

31 Octobre 1980

Kate, aidé d'Yseult, mit au monde son bébé. C'était une fille. Yseult tendit le parquet de langes à l'heureux papa. Severus la prit avec délicatesse.

**Kate : **Elle est jolie.

**Severus : **Je n'ai pas de comparaison !

**Kate : **Quel nom allons-nous lui donner ?

**Severus** : Amy Eileen Rogue.

**Kate** : J'approuve.

Severus admira sa fille. La petite Amy avait hérité des yeux émeraudes de sa mère et de son père elle avait hérité des cheveux noirs. Severus espéra de tout cœur que sa fille avait hérité du caractère bien trempé de Kate. Severus se tourna vers Yseult.

**Severus** : Yseult accepterai-tu d'être sa marraine ?

**Yseult **: J'en serais honoré.

Severus déposa le bébé dans les bras de son épouse. Il était heureux, mais il n'était pas tranquille. Il craignait pour la vie de sa fille. Le vieux Londubat, s'il venait à connaitre l'existence d'Amy, pourrait en vouloir à sa vie. Le père de Kate avait juré leurs pertes. Il décida de mettre ses peurs de coté et de profiter de son bonheur tout neuf.

Cette même journée naquit à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre une autre petite fille, la fille d'un sorcier et d'une moldu. Cette petite fille fut nommée Elanor Cambell. Son destin était lié à celui d'Amy, d'Harry et de Neville.

11 aout 1981

Dans une maison, nommé le Terrier, une petite fille vit le jour. Molly et Arthur Weasley, les heureux parents, étaient fous de joie. En effet, Ginerva Weasley dit Ginny était leur septième enfant, la première fille Weasley à naître depuis 7 générations. Leurs fils admiraient leur petite sœur, il y avait : Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Georges et Ron.

**Molly** : Notre fille aura un destin différent des autres.

**Arthur **: Qu'est qui te fait dire cela ?

**Molly **: Les lignes de sa main.

Puis Molly éclata de rire devant le visage que fit son mari.

Note : ce chapitre contient des souvenirs de Severus Rogue qui se trouvent dans le tome 7, chapitre 33 : Le récit du Prince.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Désespoir

**VII : Désespoir**

A l'aube du 31 octobre, dans l'antre de Voldemort, un homme entra dans la pièce en courant, c'était Peter Pettigrow.

**Peter** : Maître, ils m'ont choisit.

**Voldemort** : Bien, mon fidèle serviteur, tu auras ta récompense.

**Peter **: Merci maître !

**Voldemort** : Aujourd'hui sera mon jour de gloire.

Puis son rire diabolique résonna dans toute la demeure.

Au même moment, Kate avança rapidement dans Londres moldu, elle tenait dans ses bras sa fille. Depuis la veille, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sentit qu'un danger approché de sa famille. Severus n'était pas rentrée depuis deux jours. Elle devait tout faire pour protéger leur fille. Dans l'urgence, elle n'avait vu qu'une seule personne capable de le faire, Yseult.

La jeune femme arriva au bas de l'immeuble de son amie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille endormie dans ses bras. Puis, elle alla frapper à la porte de l'appartement d'Yseult. Celle-ci finit par ouvrir, elle était en pyjama, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tout emmêlé. Kate se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir réveillé la jeune fille.

**Yseult **: Kate ?

Voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de Kate, Yseult la fit rentrer chez elle.

**Yseult** : Que se passe-il ?

**Kate** : Je veux que tu t'occupes d'Amy pendant quelques jours.

**Yseult** : Pourquoi ?

**Kate** : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il va arriver quelque chose de grave. Je veux savoir ma fille en sécurité. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance.

**Yseult** : Que veux-tu qu'il vous arrive ?

**Kate** : Si nous venons à disparaitre, je veux que tu emmènes ma fille hors de l'Angleterre et que tu l'élèves comme ta propre fille. Je veux que tu me jures que tu ne lui parleras pas de son père et moi avant son 17ème anniversaire. Je veux qu'elle est toutes ses chances de grandir en ignorant qui était son père…

**Yseult** : Kate, je ne sais pas…

**Kate **: Je t'en prie, je n'ai que toi.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Yseult finit par s'avancer et tendre les bras vers Kate. Celle-ci lui mit délicatement son enfant dans les bras. Amy était enveloppée dans une couverture noire avec l'emblème de Poudlard dans un coin. Celle-ci tenait avec la broche en forme de serpent que Kate avait reçu pour ses fiançailles. Kate déposa un petit sac de voyage à coté de son amie.

**Kate** : J'ai mis à l'intérieur des vêtements, quelques jouets, ainsi que mon journal que je veux que tu lui donnes le jour de son 17ème anniversaire.

**Yseult** : Kate ce n'est que pour quelques jours, on est bien d'accord ?

Kate ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'approcha d'Yseult et elle embrassa le front de sa fille.

**Kate** : Je te souhaite une longue et heureuse vie, ma chérie. Ton père et moi nous t'aimons plus que tout.

Puis Kate quitta l'appartement sans jeter un seul regard derrière elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, Yseult serait une bonne mère.

Resté seule, Yseult regarda le bébé dans ses bras et puis la porte que venait de refermer Kate. Elle était perplexe. Que pouvait-il arriver à ses amis pour qu'ils viennent à leur confier leur unique enfant ? La jeune fille décida de ne pas se poser trop de question et elle se dit que cela n'était que pour quelques jours. Et qu'ensuite, elle pourrait reprendre le cours de sa vie.

En quelques heures, le monde des sorciers sombra dans le chaos, les mangemorts firent des dizaines de victimes.

Parmi celles-ci figurèrent James et Lily Potter qui furent les derniers à tomber des mains de Voldemort. Mais celui-ci fut réduit à néant par un petit garçon de 15 mois, Harry Potter. L'enfant n'eut que pour seule blessure une cicatrise en forme d'éclaire sur le front. C'est un géant, Hagrid, qui sortit l'enfant des décombres de la maison de ses parents, puis qui le mena à sa famille moldu.

En chemin le géant rencontra Sirius. Celui-ci anéantit par la mort de son meilleur ami, compris qui était le traître de l'ordre du Phénix. Sirius partit sur la trace du traitre. Mais, il fut arrêté avant d'avoir pu régler son compte à Peter Pettigrew.

Quant à Alice et Frank, le lendemain de la disparition de Lord Voldemort, subirent l'un des sorts impardonnables, le doloris, par Bellantrix Lestrange et 3 autres mangemorts.

Severus se rendit chez les Potter, il découvrit la mort de celle qu'il avait tant aimé. Il était anéantit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Puis, il se rendit à Poudlard, auprès du professeur Dumbledore.

**Severus : **Je croyais… que vous alliez… la mettre… en sécurité…

**Dumbledore : **James et elle ont accordé leur confiance à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. Un peu comme vous Severus. N'espériez-vous pas que Lord Voldemort l'épargnerait ?

Severus avait du mal à respirer.

**Dumbledore : **Son fils à survécu. Il a ses yeux, exactement les mêmes. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily Evans.

**Severus : **ARRETEZ ! Partie… morte…

Puis Dumbledore le raisonna, il devait continuer à vivre pour protéger le fils de Lily, car Voldemort reviendrait un jour. Severus accepta ce que lui proposait le vieil homme. Puis Severus qui avait reprit contrôle de lui-même, lui fit promettre de ne jamais révéler à personne qu'il devenait le protecteur de l'enfant de son grand amour.

**Dumbledore **: Vous voulez ma parole, Severus, que je ne révélerai jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous ?

Il fixa Severus, il était si angoissé que Dumbledore eut pitié de lui.

**Dumbledore** : Si vous insistez.

**Severus** : Merci professeur Dumbledore. J'ai encore une chose à vous demander.

**Dumbledore** : Laquelle ?

**Severus** : Je sais que je vais être arrêté et jugé… Je veux que vous mettiez ma femme et notre enfant en sécurité.

**Dumbledore **: Votre enfant ?

**Severus **: Nous avons caché sa naissance depuis une année, elle se nomme Amy et elle est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé. Je vous en prie, ne laissait pas la famille de Kate lui faire du mal.

**Dumbledore** : Je vous le promets. Je vais vous conduire au ministère où nous allons vous mettre en sécurité. Je vais envoyer un hibou à votre femme pour qu'elle nous y rejoigne.

**Severus** : Merci professeur.

Severus pour la première fois depuis de longs jours commença à se détendre. Bien sûr, il avait perdu à jamais Lily. Mais, au moins Kate et sa fille seraient en sécurité. Il laissa des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues. Il devait pleurer son amour avant de retrouver sa femme.

**2****novembre 1981**

Kate retrouva son mari au ministère de la magie où Severus devait passer en jugement. Severus semblait si triste. Kate s'assit à coté de son époux.

**Severus** : Il a disparut et …

**Kate** : Je sais pour les Potter. Tu n'as donc jamais cessé de l'aimer. Je croyais réussir à te la faire oublier, mais j'ai échoué.

Severus se sentait si mal. Kate, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et de croire en lui. Il l'aimait, mais jamais comme il aimerait le souvenir de Lily.

**Severus** : Le professeur Dumbledore va bientôt passer. Il te mettra en sécurité avec Amy. Le temps que tout se calme.

Severus regarda son épouse, elle était si sereine. Elle essuya les traces de larmes sur le visage de son mari.

**Kate** : Hier ayant un pressentiment, je l'ai confié à une personne de confiance. Nous irons la chercher ensemble quand il n'y aura plus de danger pour nous trois. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant et je ne le ferais pas maintenant.

**Severus** : Kate…

Emue par tant de dévouement, Severus embrassa son épouse. Kate avait toujours était là, et elle le resterait, cela le rendait plus fort et meilleur.

**Kate** : Si tu savais combien je t'aime…

Soudain, des hommes arrivèrent dans le couloir. Des policiers essayaient de maitriser un prisonnier. Kate le reconnut c'était Barty Crouptron Jr. Celui-ci arriva à attraper une baguette de l'un des policiers et il visa Severus Rogue.

**Kate** : Non !

Elle se mit devant son mari. Le sort de mort destiné à Severus l'atteignit. La jeune femme s'effondra en silence. Severus la rattrapa, son épouse venait de se sacrifier. Son esprit cessa de réfléchir. Il tomba à genoux serrant Kate dans ses bras comme pour la retenir auprès de lui.

**Severus** : Non Kate, Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'aime…

L'assassin voulu recommencer à utiliser la baguette, mais il fut maitrisé par un sort du vieux Londubat qui avait assisté de loin au sacrifice de sa fille.

Severus ne le regarda pas. En cet instant, il était seul au monde, il serra Kate plus fort et il pleura toutes les larmes de son cœur. On venait de lui prendre la seconde femme de sa vie. Il ne lui restait plus rien, en moins de deux jours, il avait tout perdu.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Severus tourna la tête, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Mcgonagall se tenaient devant lui. Leurs visages semblaient si pleins de tristesse.

**Severus **: C'est ma faute, elle est morte part ma faute si je n'avais pas était mangemort, elle serait encore en vie.

**Dumbledore **: Vous devez vivre pour Elles, Severus.

**Severus **: Il ne me reste plus rien.

**Dumbledore** : Si, il vous reste votre fille et votre neveu, un jour ils auront besoin de vous.

**Londubat **: Sa fille ?

**Dumbledore **: Kate et ….

**Severus **: Ma femme est morte ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle portait, notre fille est morte avec elle…

Dumbledore comprit que Severus avait mentit pour protéger son enfant des mains du vieux Londubat. Le vieil homme donna l'ordre d'éloigner Londubat ailleurs. Severus laissa ses larmes couler et tomber sur le doux visage de Kate à jamais endormi.

**Severus **: C'est de ma faute, elle ne méritait pas cela. Vivre sans Elles ne sera pas vivre.

**Dumbledore** : Severus, je sais ce que vous souhaitez faire. Mais si vous le faite, son sacrifice aura était vain. Mon ami, après le temps de la souffrance, vous trouverez le repos dans votre peine. Nous avons besoin de vous à Poudlard, les enfants auront besoin de votre savoir.

Severus à ces mots se mit debout, son visage avait changé, c'était un visage de mépris, de colère et de haine. Severus prit le corps de Kate dans ses bras et il se retourna vers le vieil homme en le regardant dans les yeux.

**Severus **: Rien ne peut me rendre le bonheur qu'on m'a volé. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai méprisant avec tout le monde. Je détesterais chaque élève car je verrai en eux le souvenir de mon enfant. Je me jetterais à âme perdue dans la magie noire pour pouvoir le battre s'il revient un jour.

**Dumbledore** : Je comprends mon ami. Avec le temps, vous verrez leurs absences vous pensera moins. Vous avez leurs souvenirs dans votre cœur, c'est ainsi que vous ne les oublierez pas.

Severus regarda encore l'homme et il ferma son esprit à tous sentiments. Puis, il s'éloigne avec son épouse. Il ne voulait que personne ne la touche, c'était à lui et à lui seule de porter ce fardeau. Toute joie l'avait quitté à jamais. Jusqu'à son dernier soupire, il aimerait le souvenir des deux femmes qu'il avait aimé. Il se jura de ne plus jamais s'attacher à aucune femme car elles venaient ensuite à mourir : sa mère, Lily et Kate.

Quelques semaines plus tard, dans le cimetière sorcier de Londres. Severus se tenait debout face au tombeau de sa famille. Il était droit et immobile. Aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux, il en avait déjà trop versé. Il lut chacun des noms gravés dans la pierre.

Eileen Rogue, née Prince

Kate Rogue, née Londubat

Amy Rogue

Il avait le cœur gonflé de colère, Kate ne serait plus jamais à ses coté, sa mère partie trop tôt n'avait pu le guider dans ses choix. Il ne lui restait plus que la douleur de leur perte.

Quant à sa fille, il s'était douté que Kate l'avait confié à Yseult, il s'était donc rendu chez elle. Mais, il n'avait trouvé qu'un appartement vide. Yseult avait déménagé et il ne savait pas où elle avait été se cacher. Au final, il avait été heureux de cela. Ainsi sa fille pourrait grandir loin de leur monde et avoir une belle et longue vie. Pour lui, son enfant était morte le même jour que sa mère. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter.

Puis, il pensa à un avenir qui serait assez proche. Il pensa à son neveu, le jeune Neville Londubat, il savait qu'un jour, il serait son professeur, mais il se jura de ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Puis, il pensa au jeune Harry Potter, devrait-il le haïr ou le protéger ? Il finit par se dire qu'il pouvait faire les deux, haïr le père qu'il représentait et le protéger en mémoire de Lily qu'il aimerait jusqu'à son dernier soupire.

Mais, il se dit qu'il avait encore bien le temps d'y penser. Oui, il avait 10 ans pour y penser et s'y préparer. Il jeta un dernier regard aux siens. Puis il tourna le dos à la tombe, le vent fit voler les contours de sa robe et il s'éloigna petit à petit sur le chemin où vola des feuilles mortes. . . . . .

2006 - 29/12/12 : rédaction du chapitre

Note : ce chapitre contient des souvenirs de Severus Rogue qui se trouvent dans le tome 7, chapitre 33 : Le récit du Prince.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Camille referma le journal de sa mère, elle était troublée. L'histoire de ses parents était faite de sang, de larmes et d'un amour puissant. Sa mère avait tant cru en son père, même quand tout le monde ne voyait d'un monstre en lui. La jeune fille se leva, passa devant Yseult qui était entrain de coudre, et elle regarda dehors par la fenêtre. En cet instant, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était de retrouver ses racines.

**Camille** : Si mes parents ne sont pas revenus me chercher s'est qu'ils sont morts ?

**Yseult** : Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas retournée en Angleterre depuis ce jour là. Je n'ai repris contact avec aucun membre de ma famille depuis.

**Camille** : Maman, tu as tout quitté pour moi ?

**Yseult **: Non ! Disons que plus rien ne me retenais en Angleterre, ni ma famille, ni la vie que j'avais. J'étais née Crarmol dans une ancienne famille de sorcier. Les miens avaient honte de moi. Ils m'aimaient, mais ils avaient honte. Partir était la meilleure chose à faire pour moi et pour eux.

**Camille** : As-tu des regrets ?

**Yseult** : Aucun.

Camille revient vers Yseult et elle la serra dans ses bras.

**Camille** : Maman rentrons en Angleterre, rentrons chez nous. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mes parents. Je veux tout savoir sur eux, rencontrer les gens qui les ont connus. Je veux leur dire combien je suis fière qu'être la fille de Severus Rogue, de Kate Londubat et d'Yseult Mcgall.

Yseult prit le visage de sa fille dans ses mains et elle essuya les larmes de la jeune fille.

**Yseult** : Ma chérie, rentrons chez nous…


End file.
